Naruto: Back To The Past
by Ichigo and Hiyori
Summary: What happens when Naruto wakes up in the past, 2 years before his birth? Will everything from the future change as we know it, or will outcoms be the same? Not a good summary, R&R, point out the mistakes if you find them. ON HIATUS


**AN: Alright, for those of you that are following my stories, I decided to try my luck with a time-travel story. Hopeful, you'll all enjoy it, R&R, let me know what mistakes I've made and I'll try to fix them.**

"Oi, what in the nine hells of Kyuubi hit me?" Naruto questioned, sitting up in an open field The trees that lined the outside swayed with the wind, their lush, green leaves rustling. He heard a movement to the left of him and jumped up, pulling out a kunai, ready to defend or attack, wichever one was needed first. Who came out of the bushes next completely surprised him; it looked like a chibi version of Kakashi, only with both eyes uncovered and a tanto strapped to his back, and no vest.

"What the hell? Minato-sensei, are you trying to pull a prank on me?" the chibi kakashi asked, right hand reaching for his tanto ever so slowly.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei? When did you grow so short, and what happened to Obito?" Naruto asked, trying to decipher his last memories before unconciousness.

"What the hell? Obito's fine, Minato-sensei, you should know that. And why did you call me sensei?" Kakashi asked, hand still reaching for his father's blade.

"Ok, this is way to wierd. The last thing I remember is fighting Madara and Obito, and you and Guy-sensei were there too, though severely exhausted," Naruto said, directing the last part towards Kakashi.

"Why were we fighting against the former leader of the Uchiha clan and my teammate?" Kakashi asked, hand slipping back down to his side. This was too confusing to comprehend.

"We were fighting against Obito because, and I quote his exact words, '_You let Rin die'_. Who's Rin, and why the hell don't you remember anything?!" Naruto shouted out, a bit too loudly.

"Rin's my teammate, and she's still alive, I saw her this morning. Who the hell are you, and why are you here blabbering nonsense?" Kakashi asked, pulling out his tanto, ready to defend if it were an ambush. He had realized that this was not in fact his sensei, and he was to tread lightly.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, you should know that, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said, a pleading look in his eyes. Kakashi looked in awe, this man was blatantly saying he was related to Minato and Kushina, yet he'd never heard of him.

"Kakashi, who are you talking to? I don't recognise the person's voice," a voice spoke, coming from a patch of bushes that were rustling.

"Oi, dad?" Naruto asked, letting his attention slip from Kakashi to the new voice. He certainly recognised it, it was his dad's from when he nearly released the Kyuubi. That was the day he found out who his parents were.

"Umm, who's this dad?" Minato said, stepping out of the bushes, wearing a Konoha's Jonin outfit.

"Dad!" Naruto said, dropping the Kunai he forgot he was holding and charged the blonde man.

"Kakashi! Mind explaining why there is someone that looks exactly like me charging at me?" Minato said, dodging the hug Naruto tried to give.

"He says his name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. It's not a henge, or else I would've been able to dispell it," Kakashi explained to the best of his knoweledge.

"Kid, calm down, I can assure you that I'm not your dad. Now STOP TRYING TO HG ME!" Minato yelled, pushing Naruto back towards Kakashi.

"But, you're Minato Namikaze, aren't you?" Naruto questioned pleadingly.

"Yes, but I can ensure you that you are not my child, though your resemblance is uncanny to me. Now, what are you doing here and what's your real name?" Minato asked, feeling bad for the downtrodden blonde.

"I told Kakashi-sensei already, My name's Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!" Naruto said, almost whining. Minato sensd for any chance he was lying, but found none. He felt happy at that, maybe he did have a relative somewheres after all.

"Alright, Naruto, then why are you here?" Minato asked, leaning up against a tree.

"Well, I'm not sure. The last thing I remember before falling unconcious is battling against Obito and Madara Uchiha with Kakashi-sensei and Guy-sensei helping. Wait, how are you here? You died sealing the Kyuubi into me 16 years ago, along with mom," Naruto questioned, realizing what he was dealing with.

"Wait, who's your mom, and I've never sealed the Kyuubi. Right now, my team and I are training for the third shinobi world war, 16 years ago, I was still a child," Minato explained, receiving a confused look from Naruto.

"That's impossible, I was just fighting in the fourth shinobi world war. And Mom's name is Kushina Uzumaki," Naruto explained, growing more and more confused by the second.

"Impossible, the strategists in Konoha predict a fourth world war would destroy every ninja village," Minato said, recalling the facts he had learned at the beginning of the war.

"Wait, who's Hokage right now? When I was battling Obito, it was Ba- I mean Tsunade, who became hokage after ji- I mean the sandaime died," Naruto said, mentally cursing himself for using his nicknames for the two hokage's.

"The Sandaime is Hokage right now, though he's going to be announcing his successor at the end of the war," Minato explained. "Wait, what was the last thing you did in the battle against Madara?" Minato questioned, an idea popping into his head.

"I had combined Kakashi-sensei's Lightning Blade with my Rasenshuriken in a desperate attempt to kill off Madara-teme," Naruto explained.

"That explains it; I'm assuming that this 'Lightning Blade' was an S-class technique, along with this Rasenshuriken, if so, when two strong techniques like them are combined, it could tear a rip in the time part of things and theoretically send you either forward or back in time," Minato explained, Naruto shaking his head from the sudden learning lesson he was receiving.

"Wait, so I was sent back in time? Oh Kami, I just screwed things up horribly," Naruto muttered, slamming his palm into his head repeatedly.

"Oi, Naruto, c'mon, you can explain things later, the rest of the team is meeting up at the Akimichi Barbeque, and if anybody asks, you're a distant cousin of min and no relation to Kushina-chan. That's the same for you, Kakashi, until we can get everything sorted out," Minato ordered, receiving a nod before disappearing in a flash, followed by Naruto and Kakashi.


End file.
